


Lady Grey

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [126]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: Imagine a scenario in which Bree and LJG actually wed, if news had come that Roger was dead and Jocasta pressed the issue, or something like that! How WOULD Jamie react?
Relationships: Lord John Grey & Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie
Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345047
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Lady Grey

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/189105215486/imagine-a-scenario-in-which-bree-and-ljg-actually) on tumblr

“See anything interesting out there?”

Jamie started, deaf to his daughter’s approaching footsteps. He turned, and couldn’t help but smile at his grandson, one chubby fist shoved into his tiny mouth.

He pursed his lips. “I ken ye explained it already, but to be honest I wasna listening.”

Brianna smiled. “I know it’s a lot to take in. But John and I - we’ve got it all worked out. He’ll return to Virginia - I’ll return with you and Mama and Ian to Fraser’s Ridge. John has a plantation to run, and I’m not going to leave you. So he’ll come visit once a year, and bring his son.”

Jamie swallowed. “Did ye consummate the marriage?”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course not. He prefers men, anyway.”

Her father gaped. 

“We talked about it. I understand.”

Jamie sat down on the sturdy railing of the porch. Feeling suddenly deflated.

“And don’t worry, Da - he’ll never want anything from me. He’s happy with William - and I’m happy with this one. I don’t need any more.”

“Will he support you?”

“Of course. And I may use his name now. If I was in England, I’d be considered a proper Lady. He wanted to give me that - his name, and by extension his protection.” She sank onto the railing beside him. “I know you understand.”

He rubbed his tired face. “Did he tell you that I tried to kill him once?”

She shifted the baby to her other shoulder. “He said you tried twice. And both times, he actually thought he would die.”

Jamie scrubbed his hair with his hands. “I suppose this is for the best. Just…a lot to take in.”

Now Brianna smiled even wider, and lay a soothing hand on his knee. “Well, I don’t want to make your head explode, but there’s something you should know about Murtagh and Auntie Jocasta.”


End file.
